


conflicted (choosing is hard)

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaeyoung is going through puberty, chaeyu and michaeng, fluff for once, one of those fics that everyone hates, she has no fucking idea who she really loves, so as an adolescent smol bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: who had really captured chaeyoung's heart,mina or tzuyu?





	conflicted (choosing is hard)

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who enjoy fluff. :)

One was sweet. 

 

The other more savory. 

 

One was a field of flowers. 

 

The other a cyclone, sucking everything in. 

 

One had an award-worthy smile. 

 

_Everyone knows her pretty-eye smile._  

 

The other with eyes that spoke volumes. 

 

_Ocean-like eyes, I'll swim in them._  

 

It was incredibly complicated. Chaeyoung couldn't choose. Nor did she want to. 

 

Both girls had their advantages and disadvantages. (But Chaeyoung focused on the high points.) 

 

Tzuyu was always there for Chaeyoung whenever she was upset, Mina was always there for Chaeyoung, no matter what. 

 

Tzuyu was filled with never ending advice, Mina was filled with never ending sympathy. 

 

Tzuyu loved Chaeyoung, that much was for sure. 

 

But so did Mina. 

 

Chaeyoung always enjoyed her time with both girls; it wasn’t like she preferred one over the other. But at the same time, she was sick of this. She wanted to prefer one over the other. She wanted to choose. 

 

She couldn’t. 

 

Everything was muddled. All her feelings for Tzuyu and Mina were tangled, in a web that would never be able to be pulled apart and dissected. Who would it be? Chou Tzuyu or Myoui Mina? 

 

Of course, Chaeyoung took a while deciding. There was no schedule for the next few days, so the members slouched around in the dorm, wasting their time and getting as much rest as possible. This allowed for Chaeyoung to, for a long period of time, settle down on the couch and _think._ Do nothing but think. 

 

And of course, one of these days, she was stuck with Tzuyu. 

 

At first, it seemed like a burden. What if spending all this time with Tzuyu affected her final decision? What if she became biased? 

 

In the end, however, Chaeyoung figured it would help. She’d be able to categorize the better and worse parts of Tzuyu, and compare them to Mina's. 

 

_She really had nothing to do, did she?_  

 

It was an existential crisis. Chaeyoung’s existential crisis. 

 

She had come close many times to choosing Tzuyu. It was all based on her physical reactions – the way Chaeyoung reacted, _physically,_ whenever Tzuyu did something. She had never reacted in these ways before. Tzuyu would rest her hand casually on Chaeyoung’s thigh, and Chaeyoung’s breathing would grow to be at a rather rapid pace. Tzuyu would sling her arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulders, and Chaeyoung’s heart would start pounding. Even the way Tzuyu looked into Chaeyoung’s eyes sent the older girl into a flustered panic. 

 

What _was_ it about Tzuyu that got Chaeyoung to act this way? 

Surely, Tzuyu was the one. 

 

But a day with Mina turned that thought around. 

 

Chaeyoung could say without a doubt that she loved spending time with Mina the most out of all the members. It wasn't favoritism, it was simply the level of comfort Chaeyoung felt with each member, and she felt most comfortable with Mina. The girl's steady, calm presence and her soft voice soothed Chaeyoung. This was solely why she tried to sleep in Mina's room – she wanted to sleep with someone who, just being beside them, granted her immense comfort.  

 

And with Mina, Chaeyoung felt overwhelmed – emotionally.  

 

God, Mina sure knew how to make a girl feel really flustered. 

 

It was like Mina did it on purpose. If Chaeyoung didn't know any better, she'd have thought Mina _was_ doing it on purpose, even though she wasn't. Mina was just that kind of person; the kind of person who was unconsciously charming.  

 

The kind of person who completely, utterly rendered Chaeyoung helpless mentally and emotionally.  

 

On one of their last free days, Mina asked Chaeyoung to go on an outing with her. Just to browse shops, nothing more. And how could Chaeyoung refuse? It was _Mina_ asking. Sure, Chaeyoung would probably suffer from crippling depression and anxiety afterwards, when she went over all the events that had happened, but she couldn't say no. So of course, she agreed. 

 

Depression? What was that? 

 

After Mina was through with Chaeyoung, there was no such thing as depression or anxiety. 

 

Chaeyoung had no idea if she would've had the same amount of fun if she had gone with Tzuyu. All she knew was that Mina made her have the best time of her life. And rarely could anyone make her feel like that. 

 

Returning to the dorm, exhausted, laughing and collapsing onto the couch, Chaeyoung couldn't take her eyes off Mina. The latter's gummy smile and her light laugh, bubbling into the air, her deep eyes that were filled with warmth, everything about her caused something hot to infiltrate Chaeyoung's body, moving from her head until it settled in her feet as a burning pool of... 

 

...of? 

 

Chaeyoung really couldn't put a name to whatever that feeling was.  

 

_What is it?_  

 

It was definitely different from what she felt when she was with Tzuyu. But at the same time, what she felt with Tzuyu... 

 

They both made Chaeyoung feel strange. They both made Chaeyoung experience emotions she never thought she'd have. 

 

They both loved Chaeyoung. 

 

Chaeyoung really couldn't decide.  

 

So, for now... 

 

She loved them both, as well. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> very shitty. but thank you for reading.


End file.
